Had Me At Hello
by RausllyCaskett
Summary: AU: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson met at a local Internet Café in New York one day. Over two days, they spend time together, they soon realized that they have feelings for one another. The only person stopping them is Ally's boyfriend, Dallas. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is an idea that came to me when I was brainstorming for I'm No Hero. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Had Me At Hello Part 1

21 year old Ally Dawson walked into a local Internet Café and took her usual seat. She whipped out her laptop from her satchel and set it up. As soon as she did, she began typing furiously like her life depended on it. She was so engross with her work that she became oblivious of her surroundings.

* * *

21 year old Austin Moon walked into the Internet Café from across his house. Austin walked up the counter and ordered his usual. He scanned the area for an open table but it seemed that every table is taken. He looked around for an empty seat instead. He found an empty seat at a table near the windows. He grabbed his cup of coffee from the counter and walked over to the table after he had paid. As he approached, he could see the features of the girl, sitting opposite from the empty seat, very clearly.

She had brown, chestnut hair with amber highlights, tied up in a loose single braid to the side. Her shining brown eyes were covered by her black framed glasses. She wore a simple black tank top and a maroon leather jacket over it. Complimented by her black skinny jeans and her high heeled boots.

"Um, excuse me," he said, smiling.

* * *

Ally's focus was interrupted when she heard someone talk to her. She turn her head and saw a tall guy standing in front of her. He had bright blond hair and brown eyes which lights up when he smiles. He had a smile that could make any girl swoon. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a black jacket over it. He also wore white skinny jeans with black sneakers.

He smiled again, "Hi... Um... Is that seat taken?"

Ally snapped herself back to reality as she shook her head and smiled back politely.

"Thanks," he said as he sat down.

"I'm Austin, by the way," he said.

"I'm not interested," Ally said before returning to her work.

"So what's your name?" Austin asked.

She ignored him as she continued working. Feeling a little bit awkward, Austin tried to change the subject.

"Um.. What are you working on?" Austin asked.

Ally looked up and gave him the 'are you serious' look.

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation," he said defensively.

"Can I at least buy you coffee?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just want to do something nice," he said. "Is that a crime?" he asked.

Ally's face fell. He noticed it. She quickly shut her laptop and gathered her things.

"Did I say something wrong?" Austin asked.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Austin," she said as she swung her satchel over her shoulder and walked out. Austin put down his coffee cup and ran after her.

"Hey! Can I at least know your name?" Austin asked.

"It's Ally!" Ally replied as she walked away.

"Ally," he said to himself, smiling, before walking back into the café.

* * *

Ally Dawson headed to the library to continue her work. She sat down on the floor and set up her laptop. She plugged in her headphones and began working. She stopped when she saw someone sitting beside her from the corner of her eyes. She glanced over to see her boyfriend, Dallas. She slide the headphones down, away from her ears, as she smiled at him.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey back," she replied.

Dallas had short wavy brown hair, covered with a beanie, and brown eyes. He was well built but hides it under his blue sweater. He also wore faded blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were at the café like always," he said, curiously.

"Oh, I was until some guy disturbed me," she said.

"What did he do?"

"Oh nothing. He just asked whether the seat was taken. The café was really packed today. I couldn't concentrate so I left," she said.

"Wow, you had me worried for a second there," Dallas said as he let out a sigh of relief dramatically.

"Idiot," Ally said, rolling her eyes before continuing with her work.

Dallas smiled at her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"But you love me anyways," he said before getting nudge by her.

Ally and Dallas has been together since sophomore year in high school. They were on and off throughout sophomore and junior year. When it was senior year, they finally didn't care about anyone else but themselves. They were inseparable. Now, they moved to New York together from Miami so that Ally could attend M.U.N.Y, Music University of New York while Dallas attended N.Y.U, New York University. They been together for seven years and the relationship began to feel a little one sided.

"So can you please tell me what you're working on?" Dallas asked.

"Okay, fine. I'm writing a speech for graduation day in three weeks time."

"Whoa! You're graduating already?" Dallas asked, surprised.

"Yes! Weren't you playing attention when I told you?" Ally asked.

"I guess it slipped my mind," he said sheepishly.

Ally shut her laptop and kept it in her bag.

"Well, I have to go. Unlike you, I have a job to go to."

"You wound me," he said.

The two stood up as Ally hung the strap of her satchel on her shoulder.

"I'll be back before you know it," she said.

"Okay," he said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh! Remember, my birthday's tomorrow!" she said before walking away.

Dallas's eyes widen as he face-palmed himself. He had forgotten all about his girlfriend's birthday.

* * *

Austin Moon walked into the studio to record his new album. Austin was discovered during senior year and he was signed to Starr Records. He had talent but he didn't have the songs to go with that talent. So for the past few years, Austin has been meeting with several songwriters but most of them didn't seemed right. He walked into the studio and saw someone he didn't think he'd see again.

"Hey," he said, walking up to her.

She looked up and smiled, "Hey," she said.

"Ally, right?" Austin asked.

She smiled and nodded, "That's me."

"So you're Austin Moon?" she asked.

Austin shrugged sheepishly, "Guilty," he said as he let out a light chuckle.

Then Austin's manager, Trish De La Rosa and the owner of Starr Records, Jimmy Starr, entered the studio.

"Austin, I see that you've met your new songwriter," Jimmy said.

"She's my new songwriter?" Austin asked surprised.

"Yeah, she's also my best friend," Trish spoke.

Ally Dawson stood up and walked up to Austin's manager.

"Trish?"

"Hey Ally!" Trish said excitedly.

Ally hugged her best friend and when they pulled away, she said, "I can't believe that it's you! I missed you!"

"I missed you too. How's M.U.N.Y?" she asked.

"Oh, it's been an amazing experience!"

"That's great!" Trish said.

"Um, Austin, I have to get to a meeting. So um, good luck," Jimmy said.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Austin said before Jimmy left.

"So um, shall we get to work?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, definitely."

After showing him a couple of her songs, Austin felt like it wasn't going to work but then his eye caught something.

"Hey, how about this one?" Austin asked.

"That? But it's a slow song, I didn't think you'd like it," Ally said,

"No, it's perfect, lyrically. You just have to speed up the tempo to make it more catchy," Austin said.

"You don't know, know, know, my name, name, name. I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take," Austin sang.

Ally's smile widened, "I think you just found your new single," she said.

The rest of the day, Austin was in the recording booth, singing his new single, Double Take. It took them a while but by the end of the day, they finished it.

"Awesome job, Austin!" Ally said.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without you," Austin said.

Ally blushed as she gathered her things.

"Um Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you consider being my full time songwriter? You could be my partner, we could write the songs together," he suggested.

"You'd even get paid double than what they're paying you now," he added.

Ally smiled, "I'd like that," she said.

Soon, Austin and Ally left the studio. They walked down the street of New York in the cool weather, side by side.

"So Ally, how about that coffee?" Austin asked as they stopped in front of the Internet Café.

Ally rolled her eyes and smiled, "How about hot chocolate instead?"

"Deal," Austin said as he opened the door for her.

* * *

They entered the café and sat at Ally's usual table. Austin went to order while Ally whipped out her laptop and began typing. Austin came back with two cups of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows on top of it. He handed her a cup and Ally could feel electricity running through her fingertips as they touched. She shook it off as she took the cup from it. She took a sip and could feel her body warming up to the hot liquid.

"Hmmm, thank you," Ally said.

"No problem," he said.

"So Ally, are you gonna tell me what you're working on?" Austin asked as he took a seat across her.

Ally raised her eyebrows, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you're being secretive. It must be important," he said.

"It is but I don't like showing people my work before it's done," Ally said.

"A perfectionist I see?" Austin said as he raised his eyebrows, impressed.

Ally smirked and nodded slightly before returning her attention to her laptop.

"You know, some people may say that it's rude to do your work while you have company," Austin said.

Ally looked up from her laptop and saw him looking at her longingly. Ally's smirk faded as she saved her work and shut her laptop and put it aside.

"Alright, Austin. You got my undivided attention," she said as she leaned forward with her elbows supporting her on the table.

"And let me just say, I don't give my attention that easily," she added.

He leaned in, "I guess I'm lucky," he said.

"That you are," she said.

Austin tilted his head slightly while looking into her eyes. Ally leaned back slightly, feeling a little creeped out.

"What?" she asked.

Austin smiled warmly and shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that... You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," he said.

Ally looked away as she blushed while smiling. "Thanks," she said.

"Um, may I?" Austin asked as he reached his hands out.

When Ally said nothing, he reached for her glasses and pulled it away from her face and set it on the table. Austin's eyes widened, along with his smile.

"Wow," he said.

Without the glasses, Ally's eyes were bigger and filled with emotion. She looked beautiful.

"Wow," he repeated.

"You said that already," Ally said as she self-consciously took a strand of loose hair and started to twirl it around.

"It's just... Wow!" he said, still surprised.

"Is it that bad?" Ally asked, looking at him.

The moment she looked at him, he felt his heart skipped a beat. Then he realized what she had asked.

Without hesitation, he said, "You're beautiful."

Ally's eyes widened as she looked away again, blushing like mad. Austin smiled as he saw her blush. They quickly finished their drinks before walking out of the café.

"Thank you for the drink," she said.

"Anytime," he replied with a genuine smile.

Ally smiled back before turning around. She only took a few steps before Austin called her. She spun back around and saw him walking towards her.

"Um, do you want a ride or...?" he trailed off, nervously.

"Um, no, it's okay. My apartment is a few blocks away."

"Then I'll walk with you," he offered.

"Austin, you don't need to," she said.

"No, I want to. I just live across the street. I don't mind walking you- I mean walking with-with you," he said nervously.

Ally moved closer and smirked amusedly, "Am I making you nervous, Austin?" she asked.

"Well I..."

She looked at him as she raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answer. Austin smiled and let out a breath.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little, yeah," Ally admitted.

Austin rolled his eyes. He looked at her and tilted his head, gesturing for her to lead the way. Ally smiled and walked ahead. Austin walked up to her until they were side by side. That night was especially cold. Austin was wearing a black trench coat with a grey beanie on his head while Ally was wearing what she wore earlier that day. She was shivering. Seeing that he already wore a hoodie underneath the coat, Austin took of his coat and hung it over her shoulders.

Ally looked at him and said, "Thank you."

"No problem."

"So Ally, tell me about yourself," he said.

Ally looked at him quizzically.

Austin chuckled, "What? I'm just trying to get to know you better," he said defensively.

"Well then," she paused, "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Where were you from? I mean no offense but you don't look like you're from New York," he said.

"None taken. I was from Miami," Ally replied.

"No way! Me too!" Austin exclaimed.

"You're kidding!"

"I wish! I was born and raised in Miami," he said.

"You may know my parents, Mike and Mimi Moon," he added.

Ally laughed, "No way! From the Moon's Mattress Kingdom?"

"The one and only," Austin said. "The image had probably been burned into my brain," he said before shivering dramatically.

Ally laughed harder. Austin smiled at her. "Glad you find me amusing," he commented.

Ally bit her lip to keep her from laughing, "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay. I like hearing you laugh," he said.

Ally stopped in her tracks and looked at him and smiled sweetly. He stopped when he realized that he was ahead of her. He spun around and walked towards her.

"You okay?" Austin asked.

"I've never met anyone like you before," she blurted out.

He moved closer, "Well, neither have I," he said.

"Um..." she said distractedly. She quickly snapped herself back to reality.

"This is me," she said.

"Oh," Austin said disappointedly as he moved back.

"Thank you for walking me home," Ally said.

"It's been a pleasure," he replied with a slight nod of the head.

Ally removed his coat and returned it to him before walking up to the door of her building.

"Hey Ally?"

She spun around. "Yeah?"

"I'll see you around," he said.

"Yeah, definitely," she said, smiling before entering her building.

Austin smiled at himself before turning away and walking back to his building.

* * *

Ally walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her. She rested her head on the door for a minute so that she could process what happened that day.

"Ally?"

Ally jumped as she spun around. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Dallas.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Where have you been?" Dallas asked.

"I was working," she said as she walked into the room and removed her jacket.

"Until 1 in the morning?" Dallas asked as he followed her to the room.

"Seriously, Dallas? It's no big deal! I just went to the café with my new partner," she said as she sat on the bed and removed her boots.

"Partner?" Dallas said. Ally could tell that his blood was beginning to boil by the tone of his voice.

"God, Dallas! Music partner! I got the gig full time. But instead of writing the songs by myself, the singer who hired me offered to help. I said yes. So, it's a partnership," she explained as she brushed the braid out and she tied her hair into a messy bun.

"Honestly, Dallas, don't you trust me?" Ally asked as she entered the bathroom to change.

"I do trust you. Ally, I'm sorry. It's just... Coming home at this time.. It's not like you," he said.

Ally opened the door, dressed in a plain white tank top and slack pants.

"I'm just scared that you'd leave me," he said.

"Dallas, have I ever cheated on you?"

"No," he said softly.

"Have I ever broken up with you?"

"No," he said, looking down.

"No, of course not. But you've cheated on me, broken up with me several times but I'm still here. You know why?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because I don't care about all that. I care about you," she said. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek before heading to bed.

Dallas looked down and gritted his teeth. He took a deep breath before heading to bed.

* * *

**The next part will be up shortly. Remember, this is a two-shot. Don't tell me to continue because I won't. I still have to write I'm No Hero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Had Me At Hello Part 2

Ally woke up early and got ready for her morning jog. She tied her shoelace of her shoe and stood up and looked at her sleeping boyfriend. He wasn't fooling anyone, especially her. She knew that he had forgotten about her birthday. She knew when she saw his face when she reminded him the day before. Ally shook off her thought as she tied up her head in a single, neat ponytail and headed out. Luckily for her, the day was warm and sunny.

Ally ran around the blocks before heading to her favorite café. As she entered the café, she could feel the cool air of the air condition rush right pass her. She scanned the room and saw a familiar blond sitting at her usual table. Ally smiled to herself before going up the counter and ordering her usual. She paid for her order and grabbed the cup from the counter and walked over to her table.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" Ally asked.

The blond looked up and his jaw almost dropped. Ally was wearing a black sport tank top with matching hoodie and 3/4 tights with running shoes. Her hair is in a messy pony tail after the run.

"Um, no," he said.

Ally smiled and sat across him. The blond was wearing a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to the bigger part of his forearm. Faded jeans and black and white converse sneakers.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Austin," Ally said.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you," he said with a smile.

"Surprise me? For what?" Ally asked suspiciously.

Austin reached for his messenger bag and pulled out a box, wrapped up with wrapping paper. He set the box down and slid it over to her.

"What's this?" Ally said as she took the box.

"Just a little something I picked up for you," he said.

Ally looked at him quizzically. She unwrapped the box and opened it. Her jaw dropped when she saw what was in it. It was a plain book. Ally picked it up and flipped the pages. It was empty. Ally looked up and looked at him.

"I know it's not much. I uh... I saw that your songbook was running out of pages yesterday so I thought that maybe you'd like a new one," Austin said.

Ally just looked at him, speechless.

"Um, I'm sorry, it was stupid," he said, looking at his hands, disappointedly.

"No, it's not," she finally spoke.

Austin looked up to find her smiling at him. She reached out and held his hands.

"That's the most sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me," Ally pointed out.

"So you liked it?"

"I _loved_ it. But why?" she asked after she withdrew her hands.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it?" Austin asked.

Ally looked at him confusedly.

"But... I never told you," she said.

"I know. I had already bought the book when Trish called. She told me," he said.

"Wow," Ally said.

"But how do you know I'd be here?"

"I've seen you around a couple of times. You were always at this very table, working on your laptop," he said.

"Well, thank you for the book but I really have to get going," Ally said as she stood up.

"Yeah, of course," he said.

Ally took her cup of coffee and her book and smiled at him before walking out of the café and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

When Ally went back to her apartment, she found her boyfriend pacing up and down.

"Hey Dallas. You okay?" she asked.

"Where have you been?"

"Relax! I just went out for a run before I went to the café," she said.

"What's going on with you?" Ally asked.

Every time she saw him, he looked even more nervous than before.

"Dallas, what's wrong?"

"I've been thinking... I just... Never mind," he said.

"Um okay then," she said confusedly.

Ally took a quick shower and when she got out in her bathrobe, she heard her phone buzzed. She picked up her phone from the table and saw that it was a text from Austin.

_Got any plans? - Austin_

**_Not that I know of. Why? - Ally_**

_Can I steal you for the day? ;) - Austin_

Ally smiled.

**_What do you have in mind? - Ally_**

_Meet me cafe in 5 - Austin_

_**See you then ;) xo - Ally**_

Ally put down her phone and got dressed in a black tank top with a red and blue plaid shirt with a grey hoodie attached to it over the top. She wore navy blue skinny jeans and wore her black high heel boots. She grabbed her black trench coat, her satchel and walked out of the room and almost bumped into her boyfriend.

"Going somewhere?" Dallas asked.

"Out," she said as a rebellious teenager would say to their parents.

"But you just got here," Dallas said as she walked right passed him and grabbed the keys from the table.

"And now I'm leaving. I have plans," she said.

"With who?" Dallas said, his voice rising.

Ally looked at him, "Honestly Dallas? You're getting a little paranoid, don't you think?"

"Ally, that's not-"

She cut him off, "God, Dallas! Why don't you just give it a rest already?!" she exclaimed.

"Nowadays, I can't leave the apartment without having you question my every move! And honestly? I'm getting really sick of it," Ally said.

"Dallas, I'm 22 years old for crying out loud! I can take care of myself!" she exclaimed as she stormed out of the apartment.

Dallas felt a sudden surge of energy as he punched the apartment wall in frustration.

* * *

Ally walked towards the café, frowning. She was about to reach for the door when it flew open. Ally stepped back as Austin walked out.

"Someone's a little grumpy on her birthday," Austin said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about. I don't even want to think about it," she said.

"Um okay then."

"So, where are we going?" Ally asked.

"You'll see," Austin said as he started walking with her by his side.

They started talking as they walked, getting to know one another. The two found out that they were total opposites of each other but they still managed to make each other laugh and enjoy each other's company. Suddenly, they stopped walking.

"We're here," Austin said.

"Central park? In February? Really?" Ally said skeptically.

"What?" Austin asked with a chuckle.

"Why are we here, Austin?" she asked.

Austin smiled at her as he took her hand in his hand started walking towards the park. The entire park was surprisingly quiet and empty. Ally looked around. There was still snow every where. Suddenly, there was a slow soulful melody playing of violins, cellos and piano. Ally turned towards Austin. He set down his phone, plugged with a small portable speaker. Austin held out a hand towards her.

She looked at the hand.

"C'mon, Ally," he said.

Ally took his hand as he gently pulled her closer to him. His left hand went to her waist, while his right held her left hand. They began dancing slowly, back and forth. Austin took her hand and twirl her around and they were inches away when the music stopped.

Austin smiled as he pulled away and picked up his phone and unplugged the speaker and kept it in his messenger bag.

"So what was that about?"

"That was the first thing on the to-do list today," he said.

"Slow dance at Central Park."

"Why here?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," he pointed out.

"You never answer them," Ally retorted.

"Touché," he said. "Well, why not Central Park?" he asked.

"Central Park at this time of month, look absolutely breathtaking. The entire place is still covered with snow. It's just... Beautiful," he said.

Ally just looked at him in awe. "It's even better in the spring," he added.

"Anyways, let's go," he said with a smile.

They went to several different places. Even though they had very little things in common, Austin managed to blow her mind. They ended the day with a cup of hot chocolate at their favorite café.

"You know, I have to admit. This has been the best birthday I've ever had," she said.

"I'm glad," he said with a smile.

Ally looked at him and tried to stop herself from smiling, "Stop it," she said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so freaking adorable. I could take you right here, right now."

"So why don't you?" he challenged her.

"I have a boyfriend," she said.

"Oh," he said disappointedly as his smile faded.

"But I'm not really sure about our relationship anymore," she said.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I said I wouldn't but..."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," he told her.

Ally took a deep breath and tried her best to explain her situation with her boyfriend, Dallas. She kept talking but Austin just kept listening.

"What should I do?" Ally asked.

"Confront him," he blurted.

"What?"

"You said that you had a feeling that he was hiding something from you. You should confront him and ask him straight up."

"If it's nothing, then you don't need to worry about it," Austin added.

"I didn't think you were listening," Ally said.

"Of course I was listening. Ally, I.. I care about you," Austin admitted.

Ally felt her heart race as she became speechless. Austin was looking at his hands nervously. The noise around her faded. She felt as if they were the only two there.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he said.

Ally felt herself sucked back into reality when he spoke. They sat there in silence.

"I feel the same way," Ally finally spoke as she dared not to look into his eyes.

Austin looked up as his eyes lit up. A smile began to form on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me," Ally said.

"But what about-"

Ally cut him off, "I'm not really sure how or when but I need to settle some things first before anything can happen."

"I'll take it," he said without hesitation.

"I'll see you soon," Ally said as she gathered her things and got up.

Before she walked out, she walked towards Austin and gave him a soft kiss at the corner of his lips. She pulled away and walked away. Austin's smile widened as he began to smile like a lovestruck idiot.

* * *

Ally went back to her apartment and noticed Dallas's duffle by the door.

"Dallas?"

Then, Dallas walked out of the room, looking even worst than before.

"Hey Ally."

"What's going on?"

"We need to talk," he said.

"Okay then," she said.

The two sat on the couch of the living room.

"What's up?" Ally asked.

"You were right before. I was keeping something from you," he said.

"Okay," she said, worriedly.

He then took out a small red box from his jacket.

"I wanted to give this to you but um... I realized that I couldn't."

Ally looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Dallas took a deep breath.

"Ally, I loved you for a really long time. I just... I screwed up."

"What did you do?"

Dallas didn't answer her, nor did he look at her but he didn't have to. Ally knew what he was about to say. Calmly, he stood up and walked away from him slowly.

"Ally..." he said, getting up.

"No! Don't 'Ally' me, Dallas! You gave me your word! But you broke it," she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! But you and I both know that our relationship wasn't going to last!"

"How would you know?"

"Because of Austin freaking Moon!" he shouted.

"How did you-"

He cut her off, "It doesn't matter."

"Nothing happened, Dallas! Yes, I care about him! Yes, I've been spending time with him! But nothing happened! I wouldn't cheat on you."

"But you did anyways," she said softly. "So don't you dare accuse me of cheating when you're the one cheating!" she hissed.

"I think you should leave," Ally said, looking away.

Dallas grabbed his duffle bag and walked out of the apartment. Ally fell to her knees and cried her eyes out.

* * *

The next day, Ally woke up to a knock on the door. She got up and checked her phone. 15 missed calls from Austin. Ally put her phone down as she got up and answered the door. The moment she opened the door, she met with a bouquet of flowers.

The person carrying the flowers was none other than Austin Moon.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Ally said softly,

"These are for you," he said, as he gave her the flowers.

"You didn't return any of my calls. I figured something bad happened."

Ally put the flowers down as she walked towards him and hugged him.

"He cheated on me," she said softly as she rested her head on his chest.

Austin hugged her back and he kissed her head softly. Ally pulled away and looked up. She realized that he was literally a foot taller than her without her heels.

"I guess Dallas was right about one thing," she said.

"And what was that?"

"Our relationship wouldn't last," she said.

"I never understood why until now," she added.

"And what's that?"

"I was falling in love with you," she said.

Austin cupped her face and gave her a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and smiled.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her again.

Ally tiptoed and kissed him back.

* * *

**There you have it! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. By the way, I know nothing about New York. I've never been there before but I'd like to. New York is one of the places I'd like to go, next to L.A. So if you're a New Yorker and somehow I got the facts wrong, I apologize.**


End file.
